


Adventure Between the Pages

by LuvSam



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvSam/pseuds/LuvSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journey of life and love between two very unsuspecting souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Original Fiction, non fandom, Explicit Sex between Two Women
> 
> Thanks to my Aerlinniel who kept me grounded and who helped me all along. You're my melisse. Thanks.

Phoebe Samantha Gordon, a 34 year old office manager for an international software firm, and Alexandra Smith, a 39 years old writer, were finally together. They’d met online, a few months ago and talked often, so they had learned a lot about one another before deciding to meet.

Alexandra Smith, Lexy to her close friends, never hid the fact that she was bisexual. Her personal motto was "As long as it feels good, I don't care what's under the hood." She tried to stay true to this life philosophy.

Samantha, Sam for short, was single again, after a long and rather painful relationship with a man. She’d broken it off with him a few months before her first chat with Lexy. They lived 1100 miles apart, and since she’d only discovered recently or rather admitted to herself recently that she liked the idea of being with a woman, she’d felt safe talking to Lexy about all her secret desires.

Sam had never had the opportunity to be with a woman before, and she decided that since they had the same vacation time, it would be the perfect opportunity for them to meet.

Sam's plane landed around 10:00 am. As she stepped out the passenger arrival gate, she spotted a sign with her name on it. She looked behind the sign and saw a pretty, short, hot and sportive brunette. No, not a brunette, her hair was rather auburn, her eyes were a beautiful shade of green with flecks of brown scattered around her pupil, creating intricate patterns that seemed to hypnotize, she had a small upturned nose and full kissable lips. She also had a medium skin tone, and it was plain to see that she loved the sun.

She was wearing stonewashed jeans and a brown t-shirt that clung to her body in all the right places.

"Hey Sam, " Lexy drawled with a smile. Sam smiled nervously, already lost in Lexy's eyes. She shifted from one foot to another as her eyes shyly traveled over Lexy's body, slightly shocked at how aroused she felt. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, as she imagined what it would be like to savor Lexy's skin with her mouth.

Lexy smiled as her eyes roamed boldly over Sam's 5'5" frame, taking in her form-fitting business suit, her make-up that seemed professionally applied, her hair that was styled and gelled to remain in place even under the harshest of conditions, and her perfectly manicured nails. Her fingers itched to slide through that vibrant reddish brown hair and mess it up just a little. Sam was gorgeous, but she looked just a bit too prim and proper; however, when her full lips curved into a sexy little smile, it was enough to derail Lexy's thoughts completely. As soon as Lexy's eyes met the intense green fire of Sam's, she knew this was going to be a wild ride.

Lexy extended her hand to greet Sam, and to her surprise, Sam leaned forward, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Hey, nice to finally meet you," Sam whispered timidly.

"Nice to meet you too. Do you have any luggage?"

"Yeah, I have one more bag to grab."

Lexy nodded and they walked to the luggage carrousel. Once the last bag was recovered, they walked out of the terminal and headed towards Lexy's car.

Lexy opened the trunk, and placed the bag inside, closing the trunk with a loud bang.

Sam was on her way to the passenger side when strong arms circled her waist from behind, slowly turning her around until she was looking into Lexy’s eyes. Her skin tingled and she found that being this close made it hard for her to catch her breath. After a slow agonizing moment of uncertainty, she moved her head that fraction of an inch forward until her lips pressed fully against Lexy’s. She felt a tongue slide across her bottom lip, asking and receiving entrance with a welcoming moan.

When Lexy felt Sam's hands tentatively crawling up her back, she smiled against the pliant lips beneath hers before pulling back and looking into Sam’s passion clouded eyes; the pupils were so dilated that it made her eyes appear to be black. Lexy grinned when she was presented with the evidence of her power over this beautiful intelligent woman. This was definitely going to be interesting and fun. They parted and each woman climbed into the car.

As Sam slid into the passenger seat, she squirmed to find a comfortable position to ease the tension growing between her legs. Lexy smiled knowingly and winked.

After a thirty-minute ride, they stopped in front of a prestigious looking town house. Lexy retrieved Sam's luggage and lead the way into the house.

After a quick tour, Sam realized that it was a two-story house with 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, an office, a living room, a great room, a formal dining room and an eat-in kitchen.

"I like to have my space," stated Lexy simply. Sam nodded and followed Lexy into the last room.

"This is my bedroom; I thought you could use that one." She opened a connecting door, and they stepped into another room that had clearly once been a nursery, but it had been enlarged and redecorated to make a very nice guest room.

This room was painted a deep mocha with a light taupe color used as an accent. The room was furnished in beech furniture, and it was beautiful. The whole design was inspired to give a Zen-like feel and seemed to exude a calming influence. It was a direct contrast to Lexy's room, which was furnished in black and burgundy, and the walls were painted in gray shades, with white and silver linens used as accents. The overall effect was classy.

Lexy watched as Sam began to put away her clothes. It would take her awhile since she had packed for a two-week trip, so Lexy decided to go downstairs to her office and get some work finished.

 ****

* * * *

Three hours later, Sam walked the grounds around the house and thought it couldn't be any better. She couldn't believe that she had actually had the nerve to get on the plane and come here. After a long and tumultuous relationship with a man, she’d decided to end it. She’d taken her things, moved out, found another apartment and had begun a new life.

While ranting on her online blog, she’d made friends with many different people, but Lexy had contacted her by email, and they’d started chatting online almost every day. At the same time, she’d discovered, or rather admitted an important fact about herself… she liked to look at photos of naked women, and she found herself dreaming about them. This gave her pause, but after taking a long hard look at her life, she discovered that subconsciously she’d always liked women more than men.

After a few months, she’d begun to confide in Lexy, hoping against hope she wouldn't laugh at her… and she hadn’t. When the summer holiday came around, she’d told Lexy that she had two weeks to take; naturally, Lexy invited her to spend it with her in her home. It took a little convincing from Lexy, but Sam eventually accepted the invitation.

The Friday evening before her flight, Sam had been so nervous she’d checked her luggage repeatedly, making sure she hadn’t forgotten anything. She’d paced and argued with herself, wondering if she was doing the right thing. She’d packed her laptop bag, which was the only bag she wasn’t going to check in, and finally calmed down.

She came out of her reverie and looked up to the house, noticing that Lexy was watching her through the windows. She smiled, and Lexy smiled back.

She sighed. She was confused, since her breakup and her silent introspection; she had doubts, needs and many questions without answers.

She stepped into the house, and remembered the kiss she’d shared earlier in the day. She couldn't figure out how it was possible to feel that way. The simple act of remembering gave her goose bumps. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

She checked her watch and noticed it was near seven. She decided to clear her mind by taking a shower.

 ****

* * * *

Sam stood under the shower, letting the hot water erase the tension she had on her back. She sighed deeply.

Lexy entered the bathroom a few minutes later and looked at Sam's form through the shower glass, deciding to join her guest, she slowly began to shed her clothes. Through the glass she could see Sam’s generous, full, lovely and seductive figure. She couldn't wait to map every inch of skin with her mouth, to trail her tongue over the ample breast and to tease those pert nipples.

Sam was startled when she felt the rush of cool air wash over her as Lexy entered the shower. She looked over her shoulder and blushed furiously when she saw Lexy standing naked with her in the shower.

Lexy smiled and moved towards her, as Sam tried to avoid her touch by moving into the far corner of the shower. Unfortunately or fortunately for her, she’d moved into the corner on the opposite side of the shower away from the door.

"Relax," whispered Lexy, "I won't do anything you don't want. I just thought you might like some company."

Sam nodded, and stepped under the spray of water, being careful to turn her back to Lexy. She reached for the shampoo, but Lexy was faster and poured some of it in her palm. She reached up and began to wash Sam's hair, massaging her scalp gently in the process.

"I love your hair, it’s so soft and beautiful," whispered Lexy.

"Yours is great too, long and silky," Sam whispered back with a slight catch in her voice.

Lexy had to lean closer to hear her, causing her breasts to brush against Sam's back, who startled and jerked from the sensation.

"Exquisite isn't it?" asked Lexy.

Sam shivered and nodded her head, not knowing if she should encourage Lexy or not.

Lexy leaned against her back again, "I didn't hear you," she whispered as the water rinsed the shampoo from Sam's hair.

"I … I didn't say anything," replied Sam, still keeping her back to Lexy.

Lexy smiled. She could hear Sam's voice tremble as she reached for the soap. Lexy watched her movements, rapid but graceful. Sam poured the soap in her hand and began to wash her body.

Lexy licked her lips, it was now or never, she grabbed the soap, poured some in her hand, and began to wash Sam's back. At the first touch, Sam jumped until she saw that Lexy's hand was covered in foam.

Lexy slid her hands over Sam’s back, and then moved to her shoulders, making ample circles until she felt Sam tense. She continued to gently move her hands against the soft skin until she felt the tension slowly ease. Lexy pressed herself against Sam's back, "I'll stop if you want."

Sam shook her head slowly, "No, it's all right."

"You know you are beautiful, don’t you?" asked Lexy, whispering softly into Sam's ear while gently rubbing her arms, enjoying the slight tremors beneath her fingers. Lexy licked Sam’s neck, and smiled when she felt the soap slickened back pressing against her body.  
She moved her hands around Sam's waist and up to her breast until she felt Sam tense.

"Want me to stop?"

"I … I …"

"When was the last time someone touched you?" whispered Lexy, "With desire?"

Sam shook her head, "I don't remember."

Lexy moved her hands over her breasts again, "You remember, I know, tell me."

Sam moaned, and Lexy felt her tremble, "Tell me."

"Over seven month."

"That's what I thought," whispered Lexy, she moved her hands around her hips, and let Sam decide if she wanted to continue or not.

Sam moved into Lexy's embrace, and leaned into her touch.

"You like that?" whispered Lexy while placing butterfly kisses on the base of her neck.

"Yeah," whispered Sam back.

Lexy continued her ministrations, butterfly kisses and sweet caresses. She let her hand wander over Sam's body. She smiled when her movements were rewarded with a low moan.

Lexy held Sam against her with her left arm, and trailed her right hand up into the short wet hair. The movement made Sam lean back. Lexy took the opportunity to run her fingers into the short hair and murmured, "I want you."

Sam shuddered before she slowly turned around to face Lexy.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. They moved together; their heads tilted, their hands tightened, their heart rates escalated as their lips touched, drawn together like magnets, slipping, sliding, probing, giving and taking pleasure.

Sam leaned a little more into the kiss, opened her mouth and grazed Lexy's lips with her tongue. Lexy smiled into the kiss and pushed her tongue into the offered mouth.

Sam wrapped her arms around Lexy's smaller frame and rubbed her body lasciviously against Lexy, feeling that ache begin to burn deep inside her once again.

Lexy pressed Sam against the wall and began to kiss her jaw, her neck, and even her shoulders. She trailed kisses down her breast, stopping at the navel to flick her tongue a few times, which elicited a moan from Sam.

Lexy smiled, she’d known from the start that Sam would be passionate. When she felt Sam's fingers tighten in her hair, she asked, "You want me to continue?" Sam couldn’t seem to find her voice, so she nodded.

Lexy’s tongue seemed to have a mind of its own as it trailed a path from Sam’s navel, searching for the place that would give the most pleasure. Sam spread her legs a little further, giving that gloriously evil tongue the opportunity to find her clit, feeling her legs quiver in anticipation.

Lexy pushed Sam's legs further apart and settle between them. Sam reflexively grabbed a handful of Lexy's hair and tangled her fingers into it.

Lexy smiled while licking the small nub nestled between Sam's legs, enjoying the soft breathy moans that echoed in the shower stall.

Sam grabbed the shower bar with her free hand and rose up on her tiptoes. Lexy wrapped her left arm around Sam's waist and pulled her toward her, running her tongue along Sam's slit.

She looked up and caught Sam's expression, eyes dark with need, mouth open, breathing heavily.

She flicked her tongue one last time over the slit and pushed in slowly, as she moved her left hand up Sam's thigh, using her fingertips to draw little patterns on the sensitive skin.

She teased Sam's clit and pushed a finger inside gently probing, rotating, and searching. She felt Sam shuddered and continued to suck on her little hardening nub. She moved her finger in and out, enjoying the way Sam’s body instinctively followed her movements. Lexy added another finger when she heard Sam whispered, "More."

Lexy stopped her ministrations, and looked up, into two dark green eyes, "You want more?"

"Yeah I want, I want more," gasped Sam, trying to move around Lexy's finger.

Lexy added a third finger, curling all three as she slowly pumped her hand. Sam jumped from the sensations, throwing her head backwards.

Lexy smiled and sucked once more on Sam's nub, curling her fingers on every forward thrust of her hand. She moaned as she felt Sam’s body jerk when her finger found the spot. She teased her, moving her fingers in and out, making sure to brush over the spot with more and more pressure, causing Sam to move with her ministrations.

Lexy stopped for a few seconds and looked up; Sam was rolling her head from left to right, nibbling on her lower lip to prevent her moans from escaping. She found the gesture hot and resumed her attention to Sam's opening.

A moan escaped Sam's mouth, "I'm gonna, I'm gonna…." She tugged Lexy's head even closer. Lexy pushed her fingers deep and pulled them almost out. She stilled her movement and stood up. Sam opened her eyes and looked at Lexy.

Lexy grabbed the bar behind Sam, pushing her body closer. She caressed Sam's body with her right hand and reached for her opening; pushing two fingers deep into her, making her squirm and buck from the sensation. She sealed her mouth over Sam's to stifle her moans. She grinded her body in rhythm with her hand, as Sam lowered herself to stand on her right foot and lifted the left one to wrap it around Lexy's waist.

Lexy pushed deep into her, using her tongue to mimic the movements of her fingers. Sam moaned deeply, and Lexy smiled into the kiss.

She pulled almost out, making Sam whimper, and pushed back in slowly. Lexy curved her fingers and brushed the little bump of nerves again and again. She felt Sam stiffen and then she felt her body shudder, convulsing around her fingers.

They parted, breathing heavily. Sam opened her eyes, trying to focus on Lexy. She eased her leg from Lexy's waist slowly, putting it back on the floor of the shower. Lexy slowly pulled her fingers out, causing Sam to shiver and moan again. She brought them up to her mouth and licked them, "Mmmmh, you taste so good," she whispered to Sam, kissing her deeply, letting her taste herself.

Sam wrapped her arms around Lexy for support, "Thanks, that was the … that was the…"

Lexy nodded. She stood under the water, rinsed the reminiscent of soap, and sweat from her body, being careful not the rub her own inner thighs, still hot from pleasuring Sam.

She stepped out the shower, dried off with a towel and walked into the room, sitting on the bed. Sam cleaned herself, stopped the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. As she stepped into the bedroom, she saw Lexy lying on the bed, wetting her fingers to pleasure herself.

"Want to watch?" whispered Lexy, with her eyes clouded from the desire. Sam nodded and sat on the end of the bed.

Lexy smirked when she saw Sam’s eye become clouded with desire.

She opened her legs to give Sam a better view, and began to tease her clit by running a finger around it over and over. She sighed, watching as Sam licked her lips.

Lexy moved her hand lasciviously over her opening; she pushed one of her finger inside and watched the effect it had on Sam.

Sam squirmed on the end of the bed, dropping her towel to the floor and sliding her hand between her thighs. She felt flushed, and her eyes were drawn to Lexy’s body.

Lexy moved her hand in and out, slowly, teasing herself, running her hand over her hardening numb. She moaned, and heard Sam echoing.

She was getting close to coming, when she felt the bed moving. Sam grabbed her hand and stopped her movements.

She leaned over her and kissed Lexy deeply. She began to rain small kisses over Lexy’s face, leaving a wet path down her neck, and along her breasts. Sam stopped at the navel and twirled her tongue a few times, the same way Lexy had with her.

Lexy grabbed her head, "You don't have too …"

"I want," whispered Sam back.

Lexy opened her legs a little more to make room for Sam, and felt Sam’s first tentative lick … teasing her, tasting her.

She felt Sam’s hot breath, and felt her tongue dip inside, causing her to squirm. She tried to remember that it was Sam’s first time with a woman, so she refrained from tangling her fingers into the soft hair. She knew that if she did that she’d pull Sam’s face closer and that might scare her.

Sam continued her ministration, and moaned louder when she realized that she was turned on by what she was doing. Lexy pushed herself on her elbows so she’d have a better view.

"Does that turn you on?" When Sam nodded, Lexy pulled Sam up until she was lying on top of her. After looking into those green eyes for a moment, she pulled Sam’s head down, placing a gentle kiss on those luscious lips.

Sam let her hands trail down Lexy's body, until she reached her goal. She ran her index finger over it, and smiled when Lexy threw her head backwards.

Lexy wrapped her arms around Sam and rolled them over, pinning Sam on the bed, "Continue, it feels so good."

Lexy mimicked Sam's movement, still kissing her into oblivion. She stopped and felt Sam add a second finger, so she did the same. They moved in concert, in synch, a light sheen of sweat pearling on their body.

Lexy felt Sam tense and knew she was close; she stopped her movements and let Sam move her fingers, bringing her to the brink of ecstasy. When she felt her orgasm begin to build, she moved her fingers into Sam, pushing them even deeper, always deeper, until she felt Sam stiffened and shudder around them, triggering her own orgasm, and sending her over the edge.

Sam felt Lexy grab the cover and pull it over both their bodies, but the best part was when she felt Lexy’s arms wrap around her waist.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke up the next morning alone in her bed. She blushed the moment she recalled the night before, remembering how she’d felt as Lexy’s hands and lips had claimed her body. She stood up, stretched her arms above her head and reveled in how free she felt. She headed for the shower, turning the water on and stepped inside. She soaped up her hands and ran them over her breasts and down her stomach as flashes of what Lexy did to her invaded her mind. She moaned as her hand slipped between her thighs and her finger automatically sought and found that little nub, circling it gently; her finger mimicked Lexy’s tongue from the night before perfectly. It didn’t take her long to reach orgasm and she pressed her forehead against the wet tiles, gasping to catch her breath. Had it ever been this good before? She finished her shower, got out, drying herself with one of the fluffy towels. When she finished towel drying her hair, she put on some lounge pants and a deep purple sleeveless t-shirt, over her underwear and bra. She walked down, and tried to follow the smell of coffee, that led her to the kitchen. She almost turned around the moment she saw Lexy on the kitchen table.

"Hey."

"Morning," whispered Sam back, thinking she should have grabbed her little cardigan to cover her exposed skin.

Lexy poured some coffee in a cup and handed it to Sam. She took the coffee at the table, where butter, bread and toast where waiting for her.

She grabbed a piece of toast and began to butter it, her movements rapid and a little shaky. She jumped as Lexy sat on the other side of the table, putting a plate with eggs and potatoes in front of her.

"There, eat."

Sam nodded and grabbed her fork, she was about to take her first mouthful, when Lexy said, "It was hot last night, I enjoyed what …" She never finished her sentence, because Sam's fork crashed on the table.

Lexy looked up and saw Sam's flushed face, she reached out, but Sam avoided her touch. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," whispered Lexy.

"You're not," replied Sam, while resuming her breakfast.

"I can see that."

"In my country, we don't speak that openly about …" and she gestured between them both.

"We aren't out, so it's still in the safety of these walls."

Sam nodded; she sipped her coffee and ate breakfast in silence. Lexy was about to leave the kitchen, when she heard Sam whisper, "I love what you did with your tongue."

"You weren't bad either, you sure it was your first time?"

Sam nodded and blushed even more. Lexy leaned closer to Sam, licked her ear and whispered, "You're mine for ten days, each day, you will learn something and the last one, you will be mine completely."

Lexy smiled when she saw Sam shudder and squirm on her chair.

"I'm going to write some lines; I’ll be in the office if you need me."

Sam only nodded not trusting her voice.

 ****

*** * * ***

A few hours later, Sam walked into the office. She opened the door and saw Lexy sitting at her desk, typing. Sam stepped into the room, making sure to close the door. She walked slowly toward the chair, watching as Lexy rubbed her neck. Sam knew it was sore; she could see the tension.

Sam came up behind Lexy and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, kissing her cheek softly, whispering, "Hey." Lexy smiled. Sam continued, "Sore neck?" Lexy only nodded.

Sam knew Lexy was tired, she’d been in her office since 09:00 this morning and it was after 04:00pm. Sam moved her hands, thumbs rubbing slowly up her backbone. Lexy moved slowly and leaned forwards. Sam left her neck and ran her hands over Lexy's shoulders to release the tension, and pulled her hands from the desk so they were now in her lap. In this position, Lexy was less stressed. Sam reached out and cut off the monitor.. The computer was still on, but at least Lexy wasn’t focusing on the screen anymore. Sam went back to Lexy's shoulders and rubbed them gently.

Sam found a nerve knot and rubbed a little harder, until the muscle loosened its stress. Lexy hissed. Sam knew it would hurt.

Lexy groaned as Sam's fingers found every sore spot and work it out; she leaned into Sam's touch.

Sam continued. She moved to the other shoulder. There too, she felt a sore spot. Lexy leaned forward, and Sam kept massaging her shoulders. As Sam hit the right spot, Lexy groaned again, but Sam eased her pain a little by kissing her ear.

Lexy tilted her head to the side and moaned softly as she felt Sam's lips brushing her ear.

Sam smiled and finally took Lexy's hands in hers. She pulled Lexy up and walked with her to the couch.

Lexy smiled at Sam's boldness, and pulled her into her arms and began to nuzzle her neck.

Sam sighed deeply, feeling the warmth of Lexy's breath against her neck. Sam took the hem of Lexy's shirt and pulled it up, revealing her skin. Sam turned Lexy around and pushed her down onto the couch.

Lexy stretched out on the couch and looked back over her shoulder at Sam with half closed eyes. "Are you gonna take care of me?" she whispered.

"I will take care of you," replied Sam with a shudder.

Lexy squirmed on the couch to get more comfortable. Sam reached over to the little table near the sofa and grabbed the oil bottle Lexy kept there. She heard Lexy sigh deeply.  
Sam opened the bottle and squeezed some oil into her hands. She rubbed her hands together to warm it a little. When she looked down, she noticed Lexy had lost her bra.

Sam put her hands flat in the middle of Lexy's back to slather the oil on her tanned skin. She heard Lexy sighing. Sam smiled, leaned forward being careful not to touch Lexy with her clothes, and kissed her nape. Lexy moaned softly, "Feels so good."

Sam began the massage, slow circles from the middle of the back and out to each side. She straddled Lexy’s legs and finally got comfortable, sitting on Lexy's lower bottom, being careful not to crush her. As her hands moved over the naked flesh, she felt a surge of power run through her body. She was causing Lexy to moan in pleasure. She wanted to feel her skin against Lexy’s so she leaned back, gripped the hem of her t-shirt and ripped it over her head, tossing it to the floor. Once the shirt off, she continued her massage. Her hands were running along Lexy's spine , kneading and rubbing the sore muscles. She heard Lexy sigh and smiled. Sam found out that Lexy was also tense on her lower back and decided to ease the tension there too. She lowered Lexy's pants and underwear, revealing her beautiful bottom. Lexy squirmed under Sam and pulled the pants down a little more.

Lexy felt her muscles relaxing and groaned softly, "Your hands are magic." She finally wiggled out of her pants completely.

Sam grabbed the bottle of oil and poured a little into her hands, and like before, she spread the oil slowly onto Lexy's lower back, using her thumbs to make circles, while the rest of her hands remained still. She slid her hands down, gripped Lexy's cheeks, pulling them apart, and ran her a slick finger around the little hole. She heard Lexy’s gasp followed by a low moan. She lost her nerve and quickly moved back up. She rubbed a little harder than necessary as she tried to get control of herself, causing Lexy to groan in pain.

Lexy arched her back up seeking Sam's touch, and she whimpered softly as Sam fingers found and worked out each sore spot. She was a bit shocked when she felt Sam playing with her ass, but she was even more disappointed when she stopped.

Sam smiled when she saw Lexy’s movement under her, trying to make sure she worked out all the tenseness from her body. Sam was on her right hip, easing the tension, when Lexy shifted to her side and looked up at her with a grin, "You know I have tension all over my body. I think I need to flip over."

Sam, slightly unbalanced, leaned against the back of the couch, and Lexy reached out, pulling her back into her lap. Sam smiled and run her hand over Lexy's chest, putting off actually touching her breast for the moment.

Lexy wrapped her arms around Sam and held her close, pressing her mouth against her neck, kissing and sucking. She leaned her head back and looked into Sam's eyes as her hands roamed over her back. "You know, since you're using oil, it might be a good idea to take off all your clothes, I'd hate for you to ruin them."

Sam nodded, while Lexy reached out and released her bra, allowing Sam's breast to spring free of their confinement. Sam instinctively brought her hands up to cover her breast, but Lexy stopped her movements, pulling her hands slowly away. Sam looked up, saw Lexy's eyes, and knew she wouldn't judge her.

Sam nodded. She finally stood up and pulled down her pants and underwear. She looked over and saw Lexy's look. Her eyes were screaming want.

Lexy pulled Sam back onto her lap, forcing her legs to straddle hers. She looked into Sam eyes and smiled, "You are so sexy." Lexy ran her hands down Sam's breasts, down her sides and around her hips to squeeze her ass cheeks. "Are you going to be a good girl? Do you trust me to take care of you?" asked Lexy.

Sam nodded and whispered shyly, "Yeah I trust you," she quivered. Lexy raised a brow. Sam shook her head; she knew it was only want running under the surface. She leaned forward and timidly brushed her lips over Lexy's.

Lexy moved her hands back to Sam's breast and pinched her nipples as her tongue pushed into Sam's mouth. She pinched a bit harder as she sucked on Sam's tongue, before breaking the kiss so she could look into Sam's eyes. Her finger tingled over Sam's nipples and then pinched again, "I'll teach you how to please me, but you have to be a good girl or I will punish you. Do you think you can handle that?" whispered Lexy.

Sam opened her eyes wide, a spark of fear crossing her mind, but she knew deep down, she could trust Lexy. Sam finally nodded.

Lexy pushed her hands between their bodies so her finger could find Sam's core. She pushed a finger inside and moved it around, all the while murmuring, "You'll belong to me. You're body will be mine to do with as I like. I'll force you to push your limits, and I won't stand for you being modest or shy. I'll expect you to spread yourself proudly for me."

Sam nodded. She knew she couldn't play coy with her and she knew she wanted this. She nodded again and spread her legs further to give Lexy better access, as she ran her hands over Lexy's breast.

Lexy grabbed the oil that Sam used earlier and squeezed some into her hand. She looked into Sam's eyes. "Lean forward and press against me." Sam complied and Lexy began to rub her hand over her hip and spread Sam's cheeks. Since Sam had played with her ass, she was going to return the favor, but she had no plans to stop. She ran a finger up and down the crease, teasing the little hole. She felt Sam stiffen in her arms and whisper, “Not there.”

She held Sam’s body tightly against her chest and pressed the tip of her finger against the hole, applying pressure but not enough to enter. She felt Sam start to struggle and increased the pressure, inserting a finger into Sam's ass, wiggling it around and slowly stretching her.

“Ahhhh,” Sam groaned as she felt a finger enter her. It burned. It hurt. She threw her head back and whimpered, “Stop, it hurts.”

Lexy growled, "I will own every inch of your body." She pushed her free hand between their bodies and found Sam’s clit, pinching and squeezing it as her finger pushed deeper.

Sam whimpered against Lexy's neck. It still burned, and it still hurt, but it was wonderful. She placed light feathery kisses along Lexy’s neck and jaw. “I’m yours. Take me.” She thrust her hips back feeling more of Lexy’s finger slide inside, then forwards impaling herself on Lexy’s other finger.

“You’re hot for it, aren’t you?” asked as she plunged her fingers deeper and deeper.

Sam bit the side of Lexy’s neck to muffle her moans.

Lexy pushed another finger into Sam’s tight hole roughly. She heard the muffled scream as she started to scissor her fingers. “I can’t wait to shove my dildo in your tight little ass and watch you squirm.”

Sam’s head lolled to the side, releasing her suction on Lexy’s neck. She whimpered, groaned, moaned, cried, and begged. “Fuck me. Oh please, I – need…”

Lexy chuckled softly as she moved her fingers faster. "You make me so hot."

Sam cried out in pleasure. “You make me crazy.” She felt her body vibrating, she inhaled deeply, as Lexy's fingers slowed down, and she knew it was only a question of seconds.

She leaned back and looked at Lexy. Sam dared and took the lead for a few seconds, starting a kiss … a slow, deep kiss.

Lexy opened her mouth and let Sam's tongue explore it for a second before she took control again. She swirled her finger around Sam’s clit a few times, before pushing a finger as deep inside her as she could. Lexy continued to suck Sam's tongue as her fingers slid in and out... faster then slower.

Sam began to pant and felt Lexy smile against her lips. She knew that even if Lexy was in control, she could pleasure her too. Sam moved her left hand and ran it along Lexy's side. She moved with Lexy and finally found the opportunity to reach between them, rubbing Lexy's thigh.

Sam moaned softly and told Lexy to slow down or she’d come any moment, but Lexy kept going.

Lexy’s eyes were half closed and cloudy and she felt her heart beating in her chest, knowing deep down that she must look the same to Lexy.

Lexy leaned in and bit Sam's neck gently as her finger pushed deeper inside her. "I see you still have a lot to learn my pet." She felt Sam's fingers working inside her and she moaned, "Don't, don't stop."

Sam nodded. Lexy slowed down her movements. Sam felt Lexy's heat surround her fingers as she pushed in slowly. She heard Lexy moan and smiled, thinking she must be doing something right.

Lexy matched Sam's movements, curling her fingers inside her. "Are you going to come with me?"

Sam heard Lexy's command and whispered back, "Yes, I'm going to come with you." Lexy nodded and her fingers sped up just a bit. "Match your movements to mine."

Sam nodded and felt Lexy’s fingers deep inside her. She moved a little to have better access and curled her fingers, speeding up her movements to match Lexy's. Lexy threw her head back, and Sam leaned forward to kiss Lexy's chin, working her way up to those soft lips. Sam opened her mouth and pushed her tongue into Lexy’s. She felt her body tingling and knew she was close.

Sam whispered, "So hot."

Lexy fingers sped up again, thrusting roughly into Sam as she felt her body start to quiver. She commanded, "Come, come for me now."

Sam opened her mouth to say something but she couldn’t, from deep within her, her orgasm washed over her. She felt the heat rushing through her, and sensed her muscles clenching, trapping Lexy's finger deep inside her. She felt them moving. Her body convulsed as her orgasm ran through her like a torrent. She’d never felt or experienced any thing like that before.

She couldn’t proceed.

She still felt Lexy moving over her fingers and her head finally returned to her enough for her to realize that Lexy needed to come. Sam moved her fingers again.

Lexy felt Sam’s body spasm and she leaned her body back as her own orgasm exploded through her. She smashed her mouth over Sam's and moaned loudly.

Sam kissed her back, opening her mouth to grant Lexy access. She needed to breath but she felt too good to care. The slightness contact made her tingle.

Lexy pulled her hand free and wrapped her arms around Sam, hugging her tightly as she kissed her gently, barely nibbling her lips; her own body shivered in pleasure. "You are so sexy. I don't think I'll ever get enough."

Sam hid her head in the crook of Lexy's neck, still not used to those words … sexy and hot being applied to her. All she knew was that she felt good and safe and dared to answer back, "You too."

Lexy rubbed her back and held her tightly, "You are hot and sexy and you turn me on like nothing I can describe."

Sam finally looked up, and met Lexy's gaze. "You too. You know." She ran her hand over Lexy's hair and traced her features. "I want to make a memory," she whispered, tracing Lexy's face. Sam wanted to keep this memory in her mind and never forget it.

Lexy kissed her gently. Sam shivered in her arms. Lexy grabbed the throw from the sofa and laid it over their sweaty bodies.

They fall asleep there.

When Lexy woke up, she was alone and it was just after 09:00pm. She grabbed the throw and tied it around her body. She wandered out of the office and walked to the kitchen.

Sam was at the stove, cooking something. She looked up when she heard the footsteps. "I made myself at home," she whispered as Lexy walked behind her, wrapping her arms around her. "Smells good."

"Ratatouille made by Sam," answered Sam with a groan when she felt Lexy hands making their way into her pants.

"Stop," whimpered Sam.

"Why? Tell me you don't enjoy it," replied Lexy teasingly.

"It's not, I … just stop please?"

Lexy looked at Sam, maybe it was her plea or the sound of her voice, but she stopped teasing her and just hugged her from behind, kissing her softly before turning around to go and set the table.

Sam had reheated some casserole from the evening before and had made a homemade ratatouille. Lexy wondered what she put in it to be that delicious. Sam smiled and told her, "Maybe I’ll share my secret before I leave."

Lexy looked up, smiled and answered, "Maybe I won't let you go home."

Sam shrugged and continued to eat. Lexy frowned, what happened to the passionate woman from last night and earlier today? What happened to the woman who couldn't get enough?

They finished their dinner in silence. They spent a few moments in the living room. Lexy still wrapped in the throw. Around 10:30pm, Sam headed to her bedroom.

As Lexy moved to her bedroom, she heard a buzzing in her office and followed the sound. It didn't take her long to find Sam's cell on the coffee table, vibrating. Lexy looked at the display. "10 missed calls, 4 messages." She frowned, looked around, and opened the cell, noticing all the calls where from the same number.

She closed the phone just as it started vibrating again. Lexy decided to bring it to Sam. She knocked on her door and waited to be invited in. Sam opened the door. She was wet and had a towel around her body.

"Your cell was …" said Lexy while handing the offending object to Sam.

"Damn!"

"Can I help you?" asked Lexy while reaching toward Sam, who expertly avoided her hands.

"It's complicated; you wouldn't understand."

"Try me?" whispered Lexy.

"It's my ex… he kinda thinks, I don't know what he thinks. He just calls and calls until I give up and come back to him."

"How many times?"

"What?" frowned Sam.

"How many times did you go back?" asked Lexy.

Sam looked passed Lexy, and then back at her and finally whispered, "Everytime."

Lexy looked into the bedroom and saw Sam’s luggage on the bed. She gestured to the bed. "Going somewhere?"

Sam looked at the luggage and bit her upper lip, which was a sure sign that she was nervous. She looked at the floor and ran her hand through her short hair, "I don't know…"

"Sam?"

"I … I …" she gestured to the room in a helpless movement just as the cell rang again. Lexy saw the look of fear passing over Sam's eyes. She was looking at her cell like it was possessed. Once the cell stopped ringing, Lexy took it, opened it and finally disconnected it.

"Hey…"

"I have a landline, and knowing you, you left that important information with the people that need to know?"

Sam nodded, and Lexy continued, "Then you don't need this anymore while you’re here." She took the phone and put it into the suitcase. She grabbed the empty bag and put it back into the closet.

As she turned around, she saw Sam discarding her towel and slip into bed. She pulled back the covers. "I don't want to sleep alone."

Lexy nodded, dropped the throw, and slipped under the covers. She wrapped her arms around Sam and pulled her close, tangling their legs together. She felt her sigh deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 6 days since Lexy completely disconnected Sam's cell. Since that night, they were sleeping together each night. Each night was a new discovery for Sam.

Passion, explosion, fusion, orgasms after orgasms, art to give and receive the pleasure, Lexy was a good Mistress, she took her time, explained everything, and let Sam explore her real desire.

This morning, Sam woke with a need of walking; she slipped from the bed, slowly not to wake Lexy. She pussy- footed into the shower and finally left the house after a cup of coffee.

She walked out the house and followed a path into the wood and plain. She took her cell with her. She was gone for two hours when she felt the weather change. She looked over and was glad she took her hoodie with her. She grabbed her phone and went through the messages and the text messages. She finally finished when the first drop of rain fell. She took the opportunity to call home and give some news.

She came back mid afternoon. She reached for the door, when it opened and Lexy pulled her toward her, "My god, where have you been?"

Lexy hugged her tightly, making sure in the process Sam was indeed all right under her wet clothing.

"I went out, I needed to walk." Sam looked at Lexy and saw the mess she was, "Sorry I scared you."

Lexy nodded and gestured her in.

Sam tried to reach to Lexy, but she avoided her, walking away. Sam frowned and followed Lexy into her office.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Sam asked slowly.

"Nothing happened," Lexy stressed out, while spacing her office.

Sam finally stood in her way to force her to stop. Lexy looked up, green dark eyes, holding more words in them than Lexy could only say.

Sam reached out, only to have her hand be swatted away, "Listen , if I did something, just tell me."

"You didn't do anything, I'm the cause of my current state," yelled Lexy causing Sam to step back.

"I invited you, I let you in, and now…" Lexy finished with a helpless shrug.

"And I said yes to your invitation," finished Sam for her.

"I saw you already packed your things," whispered Lexy.

Sam nodded, her flight was due late the day after tomorrow, "I have to go back, we agreed to that."

Lexy shook her head, "You don't even seem to care."

"I… " Sam moved to the window. She turned around, looked over at Lexy and finally said, "I was already smitten when I took that plane. I was already in love with your inner being, without knowing you. Do you think it will be easy for me? Well think again. I knew it was a one shot travel, no deposit, no return, no turning back. I knew that from the start, and I couldn't stop my feelings for you, so don't think you are the only one hurting."

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. When she opened her eyes again, Lexy was nowhere to see. She stayed in the office for a long moment, when she acknowledged her surroundings again, it was already dark outside and her clothes were finally dry on her. Sam sighed deeply and moved up to her bedroom thinking, it couldn't have gone any better.

 *** * * ***

  
Lexy was in her room. It never should have gone that far, it should have stayed a game. Sam was meant to come on holidays. Lexy had made sure it was only a game, fun, she had made it clear from the start it wouldn't go any further than tutoring and discovering. And now, now, she was trapped.

She couldn't deny she liked Sam even before she really knew her, but she never suspected she could fell for her. It wasn't the plan ,it couldn't be the plan.

She opened her closet and took out her black and red leather outfit; she needed to get out of here.

She took a shower and then went to dress.

Black/red satin underwear, a black bustier, a black/red garter belt, black stocking, and over all this a black leather pant. Lexy looked in the mirror and saw Sam's reflection behind her.

She turned around. Sam was wearing red underwear and a black see-through robe.

"You said to me that I would be yours completely," whispered Sam. Lexy nodded. "Then here I am," replied Sam.

Lexy roamed her eyes over Sam's body, closed her eyes, and said "No you're not." Lexy opened her eyes and saw Sam's look of shock and pain.

"Why?"

"Because I said so, now if you excuse me, I'm going to the 'Lounge'," Lexy said, while turning around to her closet to grab a vest.

"I'll go with you, if you just wait a minute," Sam hurriedly said while turning around.

"No you’re not doing that either," Lexy shot back.

Sam stopped dead in her tracks, looked at Lexy, and moved to her, "Why? What did I do? Tell me, tell me and I will do anything to make it better."

"Go back in time?" Lexy shot over her shoulder.

"Why don't we go out, spent some time dancing? Vent? I don't know, release the tension?" Sam asked with a voice full of hope.

"Listen, Sam I need to go out, alone. I don't have time to discuss this with you," with those last words, Lexy stepped out of the room and a few seconds later, Sam heard the front door close.

 *** * * ***

  
Sam looked at herself in the mirror, and shook her head. She hadn't left her life behind just for a game. She had already arranged with her firm to get transferred into the neighborhood. After her breakup with her ex, she needed a fresh start and to get away, very far away from him, and it wasn't possible where she was working before, because he was part of the staff. So, after a few months, she asked her boss to be transferred, because she liked working for the firm.

Two months ago, her boss came with this opportunity, she accepted, without hesitation, it could be a new start, and why not have the opportunity to finally meet Lexy and see what would happen.

Before she left, she had to find someone to replace her, and then she agreed to come back for two weeks to supervise the new office manager and see if everything was all right.

She packed her things the night before, and called her boss this morning. He told her she didn't have to come back, that everything was alright and if anything went wrong, she was still in the group and she could help the new person by taking the hand on her computer.

Since she went for a walk this morning, she hadn't had the time to unpack, and Lexy must have found the packed suitcase.

Sam looked once more in the mirror, the 'Lounge' she muttered to herself. She turned around and went to her suitcase. She reached at the bottom until she felt the soft material of the 'false' leather pants; she grabbed it and pulled it out.

Then she moved her tops around until she found the right one, the one she bought here last week. It was a see-through top with red lace. It resembled a corset. She bought it to be sexy at home, but if Lexy could go out with the outfit she chose earlier, she could go out with this one.

She went to the bathroom and put on some make up, deep and pale purple on the eyelids, revealing even more the beauty and deepness of her brown-green eyes, some black mascara for good measure, and finally a soft and discreet lipstick.

She went back into the room, grabbed her 4 inches black open shoes, and finally took her deep purple stole, one last look in the mirror as she called a cab, and she was off.

Twenty five minutes later, Sam stood in front of the 'Lounge', she was about to get into the line, when the bouncer called over her, "Hey, sexy, you can come in."

Sam looked around and pointed to her, "Yes you," stated the bouncer.

Sam walked to the entrance, pulling out her wallet, the bouncer reached out and shook his head. Sam nodded.

Sam left her stole and her purse at the cloakroom, and walked into the club. She was at the entrance, the music was pulsing, she stopped and was about to turn around, when she felt someone watching her. She turned her head and saw a beautiful man looking at her, brunet, blue eyes, a two days stubble. This was typically the type of men she loved looking at; the only problem was she didn't like the sex with men, even if she had spent the last ten years with one.

She smiled and walked into the club, heading to the bar. She looked at the scene in front of her, mostly a gay/lesbian club, with some hetero people here. She reached the bar and looked at the bottles lined behind the barman.

The barman looked at Sam. She looked at the long list of cocktails and almost jumped when the barman said, "Hey Sugar, what'll it be? You look like you'd like a Slow Comfortable Screw?"

Sam flushed and looked angrily at the barman, "Excuse me!"

The bartender held up his hand, seeing Sam's enraged face, " Hey little darlin' it's a drink"

Sam blushed and scratched the back of her neck, "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this sort of thing. Could you recommend something without any alcohol?"

The bartender grinned, "Anything for you, beautiful. You might like Safe Sex on the Beach"

Sam's eyes grew wide, "Are all the drinks named after sex?"

The bartender smiled, "Only the best ones, little lady...only the best ones." The bartender winked at her and began mixing her drink as Sam watched, still blushing. He slid the drink across the bar and smiled. "There you go."

"How much?" Sam asked as she reached for her wallet.

"It's on the house darlin'."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly…"

The bartender reached over the bar for Sam's hand, "Hey I'm not trying to get into your pants, by giving you free drinks. There's no alcohol in that and we only have to inventory the alcohol around here, so enjoy."

"Thanks," Sam nodded, took her drink and walked slowly away from the bar, feeling his eyes on her back.

She walked around the dance floor, she saw a catwalk, and climbed on it. From here she could see the whole dance floor.

She spotted Lexy in the middle of the dance floor; she was dancing with a tall and gorgeous man and with a pretty brunette. Sam felt a surge of jealousy rushing through her. She gripped the guardrail, her knuckles turning white. She wanted to do something but couldn't come up with anything. She drained the rest of her glass and made her way back to the bar.

She handed the glass to the barman, turned around, and saw that 'M. I have my hand all over you,' had dragged Lexy against him, putting his hand into Lexy's pants. She turned around, tears pooling into her eyes, face flushed.

"Hey Beautiful, another one?" asked the bartender.

Sam looked at the bartender, and nodded, but before he could get away, Sam grabbed his arm, "Something stronger, please."

The bartender looked up, noticing the distraught look on Sam's face, "Trouble in Paradise?"

"Is that a drink?" asked Sam.

The bartender laughed, "No a simple question. What do you want to do, get hammered or just loose the tension?"

"I want to be able to get her," Sam pointed toward Lexy, "On my knees, because I'm hotter and sexier than the two she is dancing with, but I don't have the courage for the moment."

The bartender looked over at Lexy and then back at Sam, "You might want to drink a 'Wet Pussy'."

Sam blushed at the name of the drink, but nodded.

The bartender handed the drink to Sam, she was just reaching for her wallet when he stopped her, "Put fire on the dance floor and I’ll pay for the drink."

Sam smiled and nodded. She drained the glass in three swallow. She put it back on the bar, and grabbed a slice of orange and ate one, "Thanks."

She walked by the dance floor into the restrooms, once there; she put some water on a towel and passed it on her face. She took the opportunity and used the commodities. As she walked back up, the alcohol made it way in her system.

She tousled her hair, opened a button on her corset, revealing the butterfly knot on her bra. Inhaling deeply, she walked onto the dance floor, and moved closer to where Lexy was dancing.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and let the music fill her body.

  
 **Sam's POV.**

I can't imagine I'm doing this, I can't imagine I'm doing this. These are the words running into my head as I began to dance. I tried to loosen my nerves, and let the music pass through me. I tried to empty my head and didn't think of anything, just on dancing. It worked, in less than a minute, I found the right rhythm, and began to move in sync with the music.

I felt all the stares on me, I felt the blush on my cheeks, I shook my head. "Loosen up, Sam," I whispered to myself. I put my hands on my head and tousled my hair again, I let them drop again, by my side, and now I'm finally into the music.

I turned around quickly and opened my eyes just a bit to catch the look from 'Mister I have my hand all over you,' on me. I shuddered; it screamed want, need, and desire.

I smiled slightly and licked my lips. I turned around and kept dancing. I felt someone wrap his arms around me loosely from behind. I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, I just knew the hands felt good on my heated skin.

The body behind me pulled me toward it, now I knew it was a man; I felt it through his pants. He began to caress me, my arms, my tummy, he moved in sync with me. My hips undulating with his, in rhythm, a slow tortuous rhythm, I felt him hardened, and have to smile at that. I would never get used to it I could still arouse men, even if I didn't like to be with them. I shook my head and laughed openly.

We moved around, and I felt Lexy's gaze on me, I opened my eyes just a bit and caught her look. It was the same look, as her male dancer was giving me, want, need and desire, and even something more, anger, maybe. But I really didn't care.

I smiled and nodded at her companion, I felt him more than I saw him coming toward me. He stood in front of me and wrapped his arms loosely around my waist, testing the water. He was tall, and yes, I agree, gorgeous, well endowed, from what I see through my half closed eyelids.

He began to move in sync with my current partner and me, pulling me closer to him. We began to grind together. I can feel his hardness against my lower stomach. Can't really tell it didn’t turn me on.

I had a gorgeous man in front and another one behind me. I felt great; I threw my head backwards and smiled, when I felt his hot breathe on my skin, trailing a pass with his tongue from the butterfly knot from my bra, up to my jaw.

He stopped a few millimeters from my mouth, and looked to his left. He smiled. I closed my eyes, knowing that it wasn't Lexy, but the hot brunette she was dancing with who was walking toward me.

I felt the man behind me move and she took his place. She moved closer, still not touching, Mister Hotness, reached out and grabbed her and pulled her toward my back, I felt her breast pushed against it, and shuddered.

She laughed, I liked her laugh; it made me tingle inside.

She wrapped her arms around me and began to caress my crotch, slowly, not in sync at all with our movement. She began to nibble at my ear.

She stopped her ministrations, and I felt her hand making her way inside the front from my pants, I stiffened for a second before the alcohol, put my inhibition into a corner, and I let her have her way.

She nibbled on my ear, whispering into it, how much she wanted to fuck me, just here on the dance-floor, to prove to the men that we, lesbians , were just as good as them. I was past turned on and the alcohol helping, I didn't say (a) word and let her do what she wanted.

She was going to reach my underwear, when I felt two arms coming around me, and a distinct "Fuck off," being throwing at the woman behind me.

The body was gone in a second; I opened my eyes, and saw a pissed off Lexy in front of me.

"What do you think you are doing?" she hissed over the music.

"Dancing," I replied still moving with the music.

Lexy tried to grab my arms, but I avoid her touch, "Sam," she began, "Com'on I'll take you home."

"Nope."

For a second, Lexy looked shocked, I just told her no. My first dance partner resumed his place behind me, and I see with, I must agree, joy, Lexy's eyes grew wide with anger.

"Hey, I told you to fuck off," raged Lexy.

"She doesn't seem to mind me being here," whispered the man, "Do you?" I looked at the man, olive skin, gray eyes, dark blond hair, looking like the actor Paul Walker. I shook my head, no.

Lexy was fuming when she saw me lean against the man a little more. The man resumed the girl’s movements and let his hand travel under my pants, only to be grabbed by Lexy.

"She's mine, do you hear me, SHE IS MINE, so now fuck off," she hissed.

I suddenly felt cold. The man was gone in less than a second. I open my eyes, and looked at Lexy.

 *** * * ***

  
Lexy grabbed Sam by the waist and pulled her toward her. Sam stiffened at the contact and tried to push Lexy back.

Lexy leaned against her and whispered into Sam's ear, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Sam stopped struggling for a moment. She finally fell into Lexy's rhythm and moved with her to the music.

Lexy wrapped her arms around Sam, pulling her closer. Sam leaned into the touch and as they were rubbing and grinding against each other, moved to Lexy's ear and whispered, "You can't have it both ways. Either you're with me, or you're not, but if you're not with me, then I'm free to be with anyone I like. Understand?"

Lexy stopped moving and looked at Sam, "What, what did you say?"

Sam smiled and said again, but this time, a little louder, "You can't have it both ways. Either you're with me, or you're not, but if you're not with me, then I'm free to be with anyone I like. Understand?"

Lexy pulled Sam against her and replied, "You don't know what you're getting into."

Sam laughed, openly, "I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself, but understand one thing, I won't be sitting at home pining away for you while you're out partying."

"I wasn't partying," replied Lexy.

"Yeah sure. I can tell," replied Sam.

"You enjoyed it as much as I did," Lexy shot back.

"Maybe, but you would have fucked them, I wouldn't have."

Lexy nodded, knowing that what Sam said was the truth, if she hadn't shown up, she would have either fucked the brunette, or even better, brought both of them home, and would have ended up getting fucked by the guy as she was pleasuring and fucking the woman. Yeah that had been her plan.

"I saw your suitcase," Lexy suddenly said.

Sam stopped moving, her mouth fell open in shock, and she shook her head. "You saw my suitcase? YOU SAW MY SUITCASE?! So, instead of acting like an adult and discussing things with me, you run off to some club? I thought I was going to have to go home and tie up some loose ends, so I packed, but it turns out that I don't have to leave at all. At this moment, I'm wondering if I shouldn't just leave anyway. I can't believe you!" She broke free from Lexy's arms and stormed off the dance floor, heading towards the bar.

As she arrived at the bar, the bartender had a cocktail ready for her, "Here this is a Safe Sex on The Beach, no alcohol."

Sam nodded and took the drink. Lexy grabbed her arms, "Would you stop drinking?" Lexy took Sam's glass and took a sip. She looked at the bartender, who shrugged.

"Do you mind?" asked Sam, and took her drink back.

Sam turned around just as the bartender leaned over the bar, looked into her eyes, and asked, "Is this woman bothering you, little lady?"

Sam's eyes went wide, she hated being the center of attention, as she stared at the guy, "Ummmm, well …"

"I saw you two dancing, but if she's bothering you, I'll have her thrown out." The bartender winked at Sam when he turned so Lexy couldn't see his face. Sam quickly caught on to the fact that the guy was only trying to help her, so she smiled sexily at him. "I'm not sure, sweetie. Let me ask her."

Lexy's jaw fell, causing her mouth to gape open a bit as she stared at the way the bartender was blatantly flirting with Sam. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at Sam as the anger seemed to boil in her gut. "I don't know, sweetie. Am I bothering you?"  
Sam noticed that Lexy was getting way too angry and decided to put a stop to things before they went too far. She lowered her eyelids and looked at Lexy through her lashes. "You know you could never bother me," she whispered huskily.

Lexy nodded and wrapped her arms around Sam, "I shouldn't have assumed things, without talking to you."

"No you shouldn't have," acquiesced Sam.

"I wasn't prepared …"

Sam frowned and looked over at Lexy, "What?"

"I thought it was … I never thought …"

"What," Sam asked again.

"I never thought I would fall for you," Lexy replied looking sheepishly on the floor.

"Welcome to the real world Lexy, you play, you pay, any way you have, money, feelings, hurt, anything," replied Sam sarcastically. "I learned that the hard way, remember?" Lexy nodded, "You should have come to me, you should have used your mouth; it’s really talented. But sorry to tell you , you suck at using it to talk."

Lexy laughed at Sam's bluntness.

Sam drained the rest from her cocktail and looked at the bartender, she gestured for him, "How much for the other cocktail?"

The bartender smirked, "Nothing, you put the dance floor on fire, and I told you I’d pay for it. So it's taken care off."

Sam nodded and looked over at Lexy, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah. He really paid for your drink?" asked Lexy.

Sam nodded, suddenly, she turned around, grabbed the bartender and kissed him on the mouth, "Thanks, for everything."

The bartender blushed and laughed at Sam, "You're welcome."

Sam grabbed Lexy, they retrieved their coats, walked out the club and took a cab home.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexy followed Sam into the house, "I'm sorry for acting like such a bitch."

Sam stopped when she heard the whispered apology. "I know."

Lexy moved to stand in front of Sam. "Will you let me make it up to you?"

Sam blinked and raised her eyes to meet Lexy's. "What did you have in mind?"

Lexy smiled and pressed her body against Sam's, pushing her back into the door. She bent her head and rubbed her nose against Sam's neck, licking a path up to her ear. "I want you spread out beneath me, squirming and begging me to make you come."

Sam shivered, raised her arms to encircle Lexy's neck, and gasped when she felt her wrists being pinned to the door on either side of her head. "What are you doing?"

"I'm apologizing...my way." Lexy sucked on Sam's earlobe for a moment, running it around and inside. "I want you helpless. I want you begging. I want you so hot that you'll be willing to do anything I ask."

Sam tilted her head to the side and moaned as ripples of pleasure ran through her body from Lexy's ministrations and her words. She could picture herself spread open, tied to the bed, and helpless to stop anything that was happening to her. She thrust her hips forward automatically seeking relief from the intense arousal. "Please..."

Lexy lips curved into a smile against Sam's throat. She leaned back so she could look into Sam's eyes. "Please what? Please take you upstairs, strip off your clothes, tie you to my big bed and have my wicked way with your body until you’re whimpering and begging me to let you come? Is that what you're asking?"

Sam's eyes grew wider as she listened to Lexy's description. Her body was responding to each word and every touch. She tried to move her hands and looked into Lexy's eyes as her wrists were forced back against the door. "I want to touch you."

"I know you do, but you'll have to be a very good girl to earn that privilege."

Sam continued to stare into Lexy's eyes. Could she do this? Her body definitely thought she could as her back arched and she rubbed against Lexy. She took a deep breath and nodded her head.

Lexy stepped back, releasing Sam's wrists. She held out her hand, waiting to see if Sam would accept.

Sam swallowed hard and stared at Lexy's extended hand for a moment before tentatively taking it. She smiled as Lexy gently tugged her arm and allowed herself to be pulled up the stairs.

As they reached the bedroom, Lexy pushed Sam flat on the bed, "Don't move."

Sam nodded. Lexy began to remove her clothes slowly, watching as Sam mirrored her actions.

Lexy leaned down, running her hands over Sam’s exposed skin before she started to remove the last barrier between her hands and the soft, exquisite skin she so desperately wanted to touch… , the corset. She unlaced it slowly, using her fingertips to tease each inch of skin as it was exposed. She lowered her head and kissed her way up Sam's breast, stopping only long enough to gaze into Sam’s passion dazed eyes. "Do you want to continue?"

Sam nodded and Lexy leaned over her, opened the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a long, slim dildo and a strap on with a 9 inch dildo already attached.

She reached under the pillow and brought out a long white, silk scarf. Lexy held the scarf up, showed it to Sam, and slowly trailed it up her body, watching her squirm beneath the silky material as it slid across her stomach, over her breasts and around her neck.

She leaned in and kissed Sam, while moving the scarf around her wrists and headboard. Lexy wrapped the scarf around Sam's wrists and knotted it, making sure not to injure the sensitive skin, before she trailed kisses along the same path the scarf had traveled.

Sam squirmed under Lexy's attention and tugged on the scarf, tightening the knots at her wrists. She put her feet flat on the bed to get more leverage as she pushed upward, Lexy pressed her back down, pushing on her hips.

A moan escaped Sam's mouth, as Lexy finished her trail of kisses at her clit. Lexy smiled and grabbed Sam's thighs, tugging her forward, forcing Sam to lie flat on the bed, wrists tugging on the scarf, thighs spread open, exposing her completely to Lexy.

Lexy licked her lips. "Christ you're hot." The words elicited a groan from Sam. Lexy wet her fingers and moved them down Sam's body; reaching her goal, she passed her fingers over the little bud nested there, and Sam arched her back, moaning deeply in her throat.

Lexy teased her and then removed her fingers. "No," she whispered. Lexy looked up and smiled as she grabbed the long, slim dildo.

"You know there's no turning back if we continued," whispered Lexy, her mouth near Sam's ear. "Do you know you will belong to me completely?"

Sam turned her head, looked into Lexy's eyes, nodded and whispered back, "I never was sure of anything in my life, except that. Just," she inhaled deeply, "Just go slow, I never, I…"

Lexy nodded, "Don't worry, I'll go slow."

Sam sighed deeply and relaxed a little under Lexy's hands that were drawing small circle on her stomach. "Relax," whispered Lexy.

Sam nodded.

Lexy moved her hand slowly from Sam's stomach to her thighs. She ran her finger over Sam's opening, watching Sam squirm, opening her legs further; she pulled on her restrains, and groaned when she felt Lexy's finger probing her hole. Lexy circled the virgin hole, putting some pressure on her finger. She pushed in, slowly, and stopped when she felt some resistance.

Lexy withdrew her finger, eliciting a groan from Sam. "Patience, little girl, patience." She reached into the bedside table and pulled out the lube. She opened the bottle, took some into her hand and warmed it a bit; she resumed her place and put some lube on Sam's hole.

This time, she pushed the finger inside slowly, and she felt Sam tense, "Hey, breathe." Sam nodded and exhaled slowly, as Lexy pushed in a little further.

Lexy smiled at Sam's expression, mouth open, head throw back, a slight wince relative to the pain she must feel, especially as this was her first anal experience.

Lexy began to move her finger slowly, in and out, spreading the lube with each movement. Sam began to take short breaths. She knew Sam enjoyed it, because she began to meet her thrusts. She leaned over and kissed her way up Sam's body, never stopping her movements. Sam lifted her right leg and hooked it over Lexy's hips.

A soft moan escaped from Sam, "More, need …"

Lexy moved her mouth to Sam's ear, "You need more?" Sam nodded. As Lexy mapped her mouth over Sam's, she added a second finger, stifling her hiss of pain.

She waited a few seconds until she felt Sam relax around her fingers and then began to move them in and out.

After a few moments, Sam met her thrusts, thrashing her head right and left, moaning deeply in her throat.

Lexy felt Sam's leg tense around her back and knew she was near orgasm, so she removed her fingers quickly. Sam groaned from the loss.

"You want to come?" asked Lexy. Sam nodded, licked her lips and pulled on her restraints. Lexy looked at Sam's wrists and smiled.

"You're so hot, lying there, open and at my mercy. Do you want me to continue?"

Sam closed her eyes, "I want, I want you to continue, I want …"

"What do you want?"

"You, you inside, inside me," panted Sam.

Lexy smiled and grabbed the slim dildo, passing it over Sam's body. Sam arched her back at the contact. Lexy passed the toy over every inch of Sam's heated body, her breasts, along her stomach, stopping briefly at her opening, and finally stopped at her hole. She looked up, and noticed Sam had her eyes closed.

"Sam, open you eyes," asked Lexy gently.

Sam opened her eyes; her pupils were dilated and almost black with green flecks in them. Lexy leaned toward her and kissed her possessively. "You remember your safe word?" Sam nodded into to the kiss. Lexy moved the dildo slowly, pushing it into Sam. Sam arched her back, while Lexy pushed the dildo deeper into Sam's body.

Lexy moved the dildo in and out, watching the emotions on Sam's face. Lexy put some distance between her and Sam, and with her free hand, she lifted Sam's leg around her hips.

Lexy heard Sam's breathing change and knew she was getting closer and closer.

She leaned into Sam, accelerated her movements with the dildo, mapping her mouth over Sam's. She felt Sam stiffen and finally shudder under her.

 **Sam's POV.**  
I heard Lexy ask me if I wanted to come, and I could only nod. I licked my lips anticipating her next move. I never wanted someone so badly, but I needed her to posses me, soul and body. We agreed to stop if I used a safe word we’d decided on before.

I pulled on the restraints, wanting them gone, and happy not be able to push her away.

I heard her whisper, "You're so hot, lying there, open and at my mercy. Do you want me to continue?"

I closed my eyes, and could only whisper back, "I want, I want you to continue, I want …"

She pressed me a little more. "What do you want?"

I took a deep breath, it was now or never and answered hoarsely, panting, "You, you inside, inside me."

I felt my cheeks burn. I’d never told that to anyone. I’d never admitted to anyone, not even my boyfriend, that I wanted him inside me. I’d never wanted anyone to do what she was about to do to me. It felt dirty and wrong, but I wanted it, and I wanted it bad.

I saw her smile and she grabbed the anal dildo, long and slim, but also thicker than the two fingers she had previously inside me. She passed it over my heated body, and I arched at the contact. She ran it over my breasts and along my stomach. She stopped briefly at my clit, pushed against it and then moved it to my hole. There she stopped. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain I knew would come.

I heard her voice asking me to open my eyes. I opened them and looked at her as she asked me if I remembered my safe word, just before she kissed me. I nodded into the kiss, knowing it was a diversionary tactic on her part.

I felt the dildo slide in and breach the first ring of muscles. I forced myself to relax, but my body arched. It seemed to move with a will of its own.

God, it burned.

I felt the dildo move out, and then in again, oh… the pleasure, there. I tried to relax my inner muscles.

The dildo was in me completely; I felt full, complete and possessed. Lexy, began to move it in and out.

Through my half closed eyes, I saw her watching me. She was looking at my face, reading my emotions; she always said I wear my emotions on my face and in my eyes.

She moved a little away, and took my leg, putting it on her hip, never breaking the rhythm. I felt my orgasm building deep inside me; my breath became more swallow and rapid. Lexy accelerated the movements and mapped her mouth over mine.

Warm, I felt the warmth spreading through me. I tightened my hold with my leg; it was shaking a little. I felt it come over me like a storm. My body jerked and twitched through an orgasm that left me feeling weak and satisfied; a sensation I’d never had before.

I felt a sudden emptiness, and when I open my eyes, trying to focus on Lexy, I saw her wrapping the strap on over her hips. She positioned it correctly, moving until she hovered over me.

"You alright?"

I nodded, still too worked up to answer.

She moved forward, positioned herself between my open thighs and looked down at me. She pulled my thighs open a bit more, and she pushed her hips forward. I was already wet from the preceding orgasm, so she didn't use any lube. She pushed her hips forward, pushing inside me, burying the 9 inch dildo deep inside me with one hard thrust.

My body arched from the bed, my hips bucked and I threw my head backwards, too many sensations running through my body. I felt her move out, and she slammed in again, deeply.

She grabbed my hips, pulling me into her thrusts, I heard her moans over me, and I began to meet her movements, thrust for thrust. I wrapped my legs over her lower back. I looked at her and saw her expression. I’d never seen her so open, and tears welled into my eyes.

A tear escaped my eyes and made its way down my cheek. Lexy moved closer to me; she moved her mouth over mine and kissed me. It wasn't just a simple kiss. No, I could feel her passion, her love, her powerfulness, and so much more.

I broke the kiss when I felt my orgasm well inside me, "I'm gonna …"

She nodded and her thrusts began to get more shallow, rapid and powerful.

"Don’t hold back," I heard in my ear.

I felt it in the pit of my stomach, spreading like a hot warm fire through my whole body. I opened my mouth and let escape a long moan of pleasure, as Lexy brought me closer and closer to the edge.

I heard her moans over me, and knew she was close to.

We came together, breathing heavily, our body humming and vibrating with pleasure and accomplishment.

We were both spent and happy.

She trailed kisses over my face, neck, and shoulder and came back to my ear. "I love you," she whispered.

I kissed her head, as she moved back and looked at me, "You heard me?"

I nodded. "I know. I’ve known for a while."

She withdrew slowly from my body and unsnapped the strap from her hips, pushing it away and laid full length on top of me.

I’d never felt this complete and satisfied in my entire life. I never had an orgasm like I had just a few minutes before.

She pushed on my shoulder and made me roll onto my side, and she spooned me from behind. She moved her mouth to my ear. "Do you know where you belong?"

I nodded and sealed my fate. "I belong to you."

  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Purely fictional, has nothing to do with living people. If I accidentally represented someone from Real Life, sorry ...


End file.
